


Shut Up

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And then they kiss, Bonding, Cat Ears, Cats, Funny, Getting Together, I wrote this in like 20 mins and I am not editing it, M/M, Markers, Pranks, Whipped Cream, aaaawwww, cuteness, dumbness, liam is asleep, theo and mason team up, theo tells liam to shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo and Mason can't resist an opportunity to mess with Liam. And it all turns out well. Theo and Mason bond a little and Theo and Liam... get their act together?





	Shut Up

Why is it so tempting to do things to people when they are asleep? Staring at Liam while he slept made Theo very antsy and restless. He wanted to do something to him. The boy was sitting on the couch with his mouth slightly opened as he snored lightly every few seconds. His arms were at his sides and he was pracitally asking to be pranked.

Theo looked at the only other person in the house, Mason. He wondered if Mason had ever done anything to Liam in his sleep. How could he not? It was so tempting.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Theo asked Mason.

Mason scoffed and rolled his eyes like he thought Theo was a crazy idiot for thinking anything at all. But then he hopped to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

Theo sighed crossing his arms, waiting in the silence for Mason to get back. He realized that he too was a little tired. Maybe he could close his eyes for a second. “Theo,” he heard a quiet whisper. He opened his eyes and found Mason holding out a couple of markers and a headband with cat ears on it. And the look on Mason’s face was… terrifying. He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face ever.

The next thing Theo knew, he and Mason were drawing all over Liam’s face. Theo thought he was being mean but drawing little whiskers and a nose but Mason went as far as to draw a penis on his face. “Really, Mason?”

Mason snickered devilishly as he put the headband with the cat ears on Liam’s head very carefully. Then he looked at Theo and said, “We should be documenting this.”

Things only escalated from there. Theo couldn’t find any shaving cream in the house but he did find some whipped cream. So he started out by putting it in Liam’s hair. And then all over both of his hands.

… and he hesitated before putting some in the crotch of Liam’s pants. Still, none of it woke up Liam. So that’s when Theo got the vacuum out. He carefully placed the end of the nozzle next to Liam’s lips and whispered, “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Mason whispered holding the camera closer to Liam’s face to get the reaction.

Theo flipped the switch on the vacuum and pressed the nozzle against Liam’s lips and the reaction they received was priceless. Liam startled smacking at the nozzle with both of his whipped cream covered hands as his eyes widened in horror. Mason and Theo’s cackling is what got him to stop freaking out.

Theo turned off the vacuum and keeled over on the floor laughing.

“What the hell, guys?” Liam asked, voice filled with a little bit of tiredness still.

“We got you!” Mason shouted in excitement, still recording as he hopped over to Theo’s side and they gave each other a high five.

Liam let out an annoyed whimper as he started flicking off the whipped cream that was all over him. “Guys, I’m all sticky now.”

“That’s what she said,” Mason teased helping Theo to his feet and tossing his phone to the couch. “Good idea with the vacuum, Theo.” Mason put a friendly arm around Theo’s shoulder. “That was hilarious.”

Theo smiled at Mason, a genuine, happy smile that was rarely ever seen on said boy’s face. Liam glared at them. “Oh. This was Theo’s idea?” he said as he stepped closer to them, wiping the big pile of whipped cream off of his head. He made direct eye contact with Theo before he smacked his hand full of whipped cream in the boy’s face.

The simple retort was just the beginning of a wrestling match between the two. Mason jumped in excitement as the two rolled around on the floor. When they both managed to get to their feet again, Mason had to point out an issue. He pointed to the spot on both of their groins that had a gooey white substance and said, “Alright, now that just looks wrong. I don’t think I should watch this anymore.” Of course, they all knew it was just whipped cream. Mason was being dramatic.

But it did make Liam blush like crazy and then rush to the bathroom to clean up. While Theo and Mason laughed a bit more about their devilish plans, Liam hollered out. “Which one of you drew a penis on my face?!?!?!”

Mason patted Theo on the shoulder. “You’re on your own, buddy.”

“What?” Theo galred at him.

“This was fun, man. We should do this again,” Mason said as he literally just up and left him.

“I’m gonna kill you!” Theo shouted as he closed the door. He turned around to find a very angry Liam standing in front of him, fuming. “It wasn’t m-”

Liam pointed a finger in his face and started stepping closer and closer towards him. “You are so dead.-”

“You should really be mad a-”

“I don’t care! Mason isn’t the one who is here so I’m going to be mad at you-”

“I was going to be nice and just turn you into a kitty-”

“You would totally do something like this, Theo! And in every part of my mind, I know it was you, you sick b-mmm.”

Theo silenced him with a kiss, a deep, hard one that neither of them were expecting. The silence didn’t last long enough. Before Liam could process what had happened, Theo had pulled back and said, “Shut up.”

All Liam could really do was stare at him, completely shocked. “Ok.”

“Mason was the one who drew the-”

This time Liam was the one to move forward and plaster his lips to Theo’s. The kiss lasted much longer and went much further. Theo was pushed up against the wall by the time Liam pulled away. “Shut up.”

“Ok,” Theo said going in for another kiss just as the front door swung open and Mason came barreling in.

“I forgot my phone-” Mason stopped himself when he saw Theo and Liam plastered to each other pretty much right in front of the door way. Once they registered that they weren’t, in fact, alone and they were, in fact, touching each other very closely, they pushed away from each other blushing profusely.

“He did it,” Theo said pointing to Liam.

Liam gasped and gestured to Theo. “He did it first.”

The only response they got from Mason was an excited smile, a head nod and “Intense.”


End file.
